piano_tiles_2_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Using tools
What is "Using tools"? Using tools is a brand-new method to create Piano Tiles 2 songs. All you need is: * a computer (FL studio, Discord required) * MIDI file of a custom song Since midiquantize command is prototype and may not work well, this document will explain "quantize with FL studio". Part I: Set a "Desired Tempo" # Firstly, you need to set a "Desired Tempo". Open a MIDI file with FL studio, and check the tempo value. You can check it by clicking the one with a blue circle (1~6). (This thing will appear on the left side of your FL studio.) # Now you can decide the desired tempo, but it may be too hard if there are some tempo changes. Here are some tips for it: ## Set the "desired tempo" as a "most frequent tempo". (e.g. In this case, the desired tempo can be set as 130.) ## Set the "desired tempo" as a "highest tempo". (e.g. In this case, the desired tempo can be set as 170.) ## If the tempo you got by 2-1 or 2-2 is too high, you can divide by some number. If it's too low, you can multiply by some number. (You can find the TPS = Tempo / 15.) (e.g. If you got "320" value, you can divide it by 2, then desired tempo can be 160. If you got "45" value, you could multiply it by 2, then desired tempo can be 90.) # Your TPS = Desired Tempo / 15. If you think it's too low or high, you can follow 2-3. Part II. Quantize the MIDI Some modders might use commands for Discord bot - Volian1. # Use //ma (Desired Tempo×2). It will trigger a //midialign command. Volian1 will create an aligned midi. # Download the midi by Volian1, and open FL studio with that midi. Make sure that you checked "1/6 step" before you quantize the MIDI! # Type Ctrl+Q and Ctrl+L. This will quantize the MIDI. Now you can render the MIDI! Part III. Use Tools # Download the rendered MIDI, and it's time to trigger a midi2json! ## Use //m2j 768 0 0 0. ## if 1-1 didn't work, use //m2j 512 0 0 0. # Download the midi by Volian1, and it's time to trigger a JSON maker! (embed the midi file) ## If 3-1 worked, use //jm 0.5 (TPS) (TPS) (TPS). ## If 3-1 didn't work but 3-2 worked, use //jm 0.75 (TPS) (TPS) (TPS). # Download the JSON file by Volian1, and name it correctly. # If it's named correctly, use //ci. It will trigger an info checker command, and then you're done! Advantages of using tools The procedure seems quite complicated, but try a few times - it will take much less time! The charming point of using tools is that you can "spam" lots of songs if you have lots of time. If you are accustomed to this method, you can make over 25 songs a hour! Good luck :)